


Home At Last

by lieano



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 402 Spoilers, Fluff, M/M, Travel, i just love asanoya so much cries, idk i had a reactionary reflex to the last chapter of hq and this is how i cope, soulmates lite, together again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:08:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25385794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lieano/pseuds/lieano
Summary: Asahi remembered when Noya told him he was going to travel the world.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu
Comments: 14
Kudos: 100





	Home At Last

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe Haikyuu is over and that Asanoya is canon. This is very reactionary to me reading the last chapter, I think it took me an hour to write, I just LOVE THEM SO MUCH AND I'M SO GLAD THEY'RE HAPPY AND TOGETHER. I'll write something longer later I'm sure. Enjoy this for now. Thank you Haikyuu, for evertyhing!!

Asahi remembered when Noya told him he was going to travel the world. He had been equal parts awed and horrified, which was how he felt about most things Noya said he was going to do. Awed, because it was so typical of Noya to be brave enough and cool enough to think of something as grand as exploring the world with none of the reservations most people would hold against the idea. Horrified because Asahi _did_ have those reservations at first. He was worried about Noya, mental images of him lost and hungry in a far flung country where he didn’t speak the language flickering through the theater of Asahi’s mind like a double feature horror show. And he was, in the deepest part of his heart, the part he had spent the greater part of high school ignoring and only recently started to accept, sad at the idea of Noya going away.

Some of his worry flashed across his face, because he was Asahi and he was never too good at hiding his anxiety. And Noya noticed, because he was Noya and he always noticed things about Asahi, even those things Asahi would sooner keep hidden. He was always watching Asahi, collecting data on his thoughts and feelings, cataloguing things Asahi wouldn’t feel comfortable with anyone else remembering. But Noya took his data and used it for good. He was a certified expert at turning Asahi’s emotions around. He smiled, all of his teeth on display, and Asahi’s nerves melted away from his skin back into his bones where they wouldn’t bother him. 

“Don’t worry, big guy. I’ll call you lots. Promise.” 

And then Asahi went to school and some time a little later Noya left. He did call often and Asahi was both always relieved to see that he was alive and thriving, as well as awed by the stories he had to share. Every time his phone rang with Noya’s name on the caller ID, part of Asahi’s heart stretched across the globe, yearning to be where he was, to experience the things he was experiencing. Of course there was nothing he could do about it. He had school and then he had a job and he had stability, which was all Asahi had really ever wanted. Right? And then, one day, Noya said the magic words that changed everything. 

“You should meet up with me, Asahi-san,” he said casually, his golden eyes looking bored and off screen during their video call one night. “Someday, I mean. If you want to. That would be cool.” 

Asahi’s heart felt like it was about to burst out of his chest. The call fell silent and all he could hear was the ticking of the clock above his desk. He looked up at it, and then peered at the monthly calendar right below it. He had several dates circled in red. The Olympics were approaching and he and the other Karasuno alumni had several watch parties lined up. It would be crazy, right? To up and leave. His job. His friends. His plans. His future… 

The one that so far was missing one particular man that his heart now reached for far beyond the walls of his apartment, reached across the sky, reached into the great world beyond. 

“Where are you headed to next?” Asahi asked quietly, hardly filtering the words through his brain before they left his mouth. 

Noya looked at the screen. There was a little sparkle in his eyes, but he kept his mouth pressed into a straight line, the epitome of calm. “I dunno. Was thinking maybe Egypt. Maybe the north pole.” 

Asahi felt a chuckle pulse its way up his throat and he smiled under the force of it. “Those are two very different places.” 

“They are,” Noya said, his voice level. His eyes drilled into Asahi’s soul. They still did that, even a world apart. Noya’s gaze would break time and space to see Asahi’s true self. “So would you come? Would you travel with me?” 

Asahi took a big breath. He held it briefly and then let it out slowly over a span of five seconds. And when he was done, his heart was still pounding, but his lips were still smiling. His tone was gentle as he said, “I would… I will. When are you leaving next? I’ll meet you…” 

The words were barely out of his mouth when Noya burst into a flurry of emotions. He jumped off whatever bed he was laying on at the moment and ran to turn on his light. It was like he had been sitting on a balloon of energy and Asahi had finally popped it. His smile stretched from ear to ear. Asahi would have been able to count all his teeth if he would stop moving and shaking the phone for just a second. “Are you serious?!” Noya yelled, his volume pitching way up suddenly. Asahi wanted to ask if he was in a hotel and if he should maybe be keeping his voice down, but Noya barreled on. “Like, you would meet me now? Where I went, you could come?” 

“Yes, Noya,” Asahi said. “Tell me where. Tell me when. I’ll buy plane tickets. I don’t have anything going on.” Nothing as important as you, anyway, his secret smile added. The calendar with the red circles sat forgotten on the wall as the chatter of plans lit up Asahi’s small room. 

Just a week later, Asahi stepped out of a plane and into the hottest sun he had ever known. He wondered briefly if he would have preferred the north pole after all. He’d had to switch his ticket at the last minute when Noya changed his mind and Asahi had a feeling the chaotic spontaneity of _that_ moment would set the tone for the rest of his trip. For the rest of his life, if he could help it. 

He was only in the sun for a second and then he was being ushered into the air conditioned Cairo International Airport and he took a deep breath. Crowds of strangers moved around him, speaking in foreign languages. He was in a different country, a new place. He was so far from home. 

“Asahi-san!” a shrill voice reverberated above all others, a tuft of black hair popping up out of the crowd occasionally as someone tried to make his way to him. 

Or maybe, Asahi thought, he wasn’t far from home at all. For the first time in a long time, in fact, he was as close to home as he could be. 

Noya was bullet pulling out of the crowds. He didn’t stop, didn’t falter, didn’t hesitate. He ran full tilt into Asahi. Asahi was larger, sturdier than Noya, but he still almost fell over. He managed to catch Noya mid jump and held him on his tiptoes against his own chest. He felt Noya, all the way from his chest to his knees. He could smell Noya, that familiar comforting aroma he didn’t know he had missed so much coming from Noya’s scalp. He squeezed and Noya squeezed back. And then they looked into each other’s eyes, buried their faces in Asahi’s large scarf so as to not be conspicuous to the crowds around them that weren’t paying attention anyway, and their lips met. Only for a moment, because neither of them could stop laughing or smiling into each other’s mouths. Asahi felt his soul bounce back into himself, no longer stretched taught across an unfathomable distance. He was whole again. 

Asahi remembered when Noya told him he was leaving to find adventure. He remembered when Noya asked him to come along. He remembered saying yes. He remembered all of those wonderful and terrifying moments, and in this one, with Noya in his arms once again and a world of possibilities open before him, and he had no regrets.


End file.
